Mid Spring Love
by ladyarvarad1224
Summary: A story about Rose, second daughter of Samwise Gamgee, and how she finds spring love. Mostly about Rose, and her siblings.


Mid Spring Love  
  
This is just a quick story about a daughter of Samwise Gamgee, and her little romance at the mid spring dance. Elanor, Frodo, Rose, Merry, Pippin, Goldielocks, Hamfast, Daisy, Primrose, and Bilbo are J.R.R. Tolkien's work, but are enhanced by me. I do not take any credit from J.R.R. Tolkien. The month of Rethe is basically in our calendar the month of March. This particular story I wrote over spring break.  
  
Rose Gamgee, second daughter, and third child of Samwise Gamgee and Rosie Cotton rushed around the large open main room of the Green Dragon, dusting rag in hand, and randomly dusting all of the wooden tables, leaving streaks of shiny polished wood. She was doing almost a dance as she wound her way around the room, hopping here and there, and twirling where she had room to do so. Her mother and her mother's family had owned the Green Dragon since Rose's grandmother Lilly Brown had been a little hobbit lass. They kept it tidy, and it was always popular. Rose was now there cleaning up from luncheon, like she normally did. She was a small lass, as most hobbits go, with greenish eyes, and pretty red-blonde hair. She had many freckles, and was extremely slender for a hobbit. Her light lavender dress fit her well, and she had matching lavender ribbons tied in bows near the top of her head. It was early in the afternoon, in the month of Rethe, and the sun was hanging somewhat high in the sky, with the puffy clouds scuttling across the horizon. Rose was in a great hurry, for she had to finish her chores in order to go to the party that was to be held that evening. Around this time of year, all of the hobbits celebrated for one week about this time the coming of spring, the coming of the flowers, the new baby animals, and the warmer weather. A lot of the younger hobbits in their late and early tweens were basically out to find a sweetheart, and other such things of the like. Being only 13 years old, Rose had taken an interest in boys, but not an obsession like her older sister, Elanor. Elanor was the oldest child, perfect, and with hobbitish good looks, and nice white blonde hair. She had just recently had her 17th birthday, and she felt that it was of great importance. She already had a sweetheart named Fastred. He was perfect, just like Elanor. The perfect couple, Rose thought to herself. Fixing her gaze on a speck of dirt Rose sauntered over, and started to vigorously scrub the enemy dirt. She stood back to admire her handiwork. The table was now shining with a gleam. Turning back to the other tables, her eyes caught her siblings Frodo and Merry holding hands and in a....dancing pose? They were over in a corner, with Elanor seated on a stool over by the empty fireplace, commenting and telling them to pick up their feet. Both Frodo and Merry looked fairly similar with sandy blonde hair, except that Frodo was a few inches taller, and had brown eyes, while Merry had a shocking blue. Walking over to her siblings, Rose couldn't help but stifle a laugh. Her brothers did look quite ridiculous. "So, what are you having your dancing bears do today?" she asked Elanor in a mocking tone. "For you information, my 'dancing bears' are learning how to be gentlemanly, and polite so they can impress the ladies at the dance this evening." Elanor quickly retorted. The girls looked up from their conversation to hear Merry yelp, and then sit down on the floor, pain on his face, and rubbing his hairy foot. "You tromp around like an oliphaunt, Frodo. It isn't that hard to pick up your gigantic feet." Merry complained, gritting his teeth. Elanor let out a gigantic sigh as she said, "How are you ever going to impress girls if neither of you can dance. This is absolutely pathetic. Come on up Merry. Frodo, you will be my dancing partner, and Merry, you can be Rose's." Rose helped her brother up to his feet, while Elanor took Frodo's hands, putting one on her somewhat slender waist, while the other went into her other hand. Rose did the same thing with Merry's hands, then followed her sister suit. Both couples started to dance rhythmically, twirling each other, and slowly moving in a pattern. "1, 2,3,1,2,3. Very good Frodo." Elanor said, both surprised and shocked at his improvement. Samwise Gamgee poked his head in through the wooden doorframe near the kitchen, looking for his offspring. "Uh, guys, you might want to focus on cleaning instead of...." The two groups of hobbits sprung apart, and quickly started to make it look like they were indeed doing chores. Sam bit his tongue. "All right then. I'll just let you guys clean for another hour...then." He balked out of the doorframe, and went to go busy himself in the garden, chuckling, and wiping tears from his eyes as he went.  
  
So, what do you think? I am going to complete the story, but I want to see what people think. 


End file.
